Cierra los ojos
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Koushiro nunca creyó en encontrar a alguien que lo llenase tanto como lo hizo la chica que una página de citas le concedió. Era su oportunidad para cambiar su opinión sobre ese tipo de sitios, aunque el destino le tenía algo más preparado / Para mi querida amiga Jacque del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

Fic escrito para Jacque de las mendigas fickeras :3

Características: Koushiro ha conocido a una chica por internet (Mimi) y si bien no es su tipo y trabaja en algo totalmente distinto a él, lo cierto es que se está empezando a enamorar de ella. Siempre lo hace reír con sus ocurrencias y se convierte en la persona con la que más habla a diario. Taichi, como buen amigo que es, se da cuenta de los sentimientos del pelirrojo y le dice que a lo mejor tendría que investigar bien a la chica antes de intentar conocerla en persona porque qué tal si es una estafadora o algo así. Koushiro, desafortunadamente, no consigue hacer oídos sordos y decide investigarla como se hace en el programa Catfish (de parejas virtuales). Sí, ya se imaginarán de dónde saqué la idea. La cosa es que descubre un par de inconsistencias en las cosas que Mimi he la contado, como el sitio donde vive, a lo que se dedica o cosas así. ¿Pero será realmente una estafadora que quiere embaucarlo o habrá algo más? El chico está decidido a averiguarlo.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Koushiro nunca creyó en encontrar a alguien que lo llenase tanto como lo hizo la chica que una página de citas le concedió. Era su oportunidad para cambiar su opinión sobre ese tipo de sitios, aunque el destino le tenía algo más preparado / Para mi querida amiga Jacque del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Apariencias y descontrol**

 **.**

Koushiro volvió a reír tras leer la primera línea del texto en pantalla. Siempre era lo mismo con ella, siempre sus palabras lograban sacarle una risa a mitad de la noche cuando el día parecía haberse empecinado en tirarlo por el piso. Era joven, un trabajo estable pero aburrido acarreaba que las noches de regreso a su oficina lo enclaustren a su escritorio mientras continuaba trabajando.

Claro, eso fue hasta que tomó el consejo de una amiga suya.

─¿Una página de citas? ─La pregunta sonó casi a sorna pero él era demasiado educado como para dirigirse de esa manera a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

─Por supuesto ─Dijo la joven castaña que servía café en dos tazas─. No sabes lo que podrías hallar en una de esas. Quizá hasta conozcas al amor de tu vida ─Comentó con una sonrisa divertida. Hikari Yagami era soñadora aunque no lo afirme, quizá porque su noviazgo con un francés de orígenes nipones surgió de ese modo, desde páginas en internet.

─No puedo esperar encontrar a un Hayato Fujimori, lo sabes. ─Ella rio divertida, dando un sorbo a su taza de café caliente─. Lo que tú hallaste sucede con muy poca probabilidad.

─Pero sucede ─Afirmó la joven con una sonrisa que sólo los enamorados comprenderían─. Tenía miedo al principio, ya sabes, que no sea lo que yo esperaba, que sus palabras sean mentiras, pero cuando lo conocí verdaderamente y cuando comenzamos a salir físicamente… Las cosas se dieron, nada más.

Koushiro meditó las palabras de su mejor amiga. Hikari Yagami era bastante profunda, de sentimientos maduros para su corta edad de veinte años. Su mente parecía esclarecer la oscuridad de muchos y eso pareció ser el caso del novio que en una hora pasaría a buscarla para regresar juntos.

Él la veía feliz, bastante feliz desde que el chico regresó de París con su hermano menor y finalmente se conocieron en persona. Lo había visto un par de veces en alguna salida grupal y aunque luciese muy reservado, la forma en la que ambos se miraban era distinto.

Aunque no lo admitiese, Koushiro buscaba algo así. Buscaba congregar su mirada en la persona que tuviese delante y muy en su interior dijese _aún no sé cómo, pero me gusta lo que veo_. No se caracterizaba por ser muy romántico y fantasioso mucho menos, pero todos, en algún momento de la vida, quieren sentir algo que les hiciese sentir vivos.

Fue por esa razón que terminó metiéndose en una página que Hikari le recomendó. Rellenó los términos, contestó las preguntas y esperó a que alguna solicitud llegase a él. Trascurrieron días, semanas e incluso se cumplió un mes y medio desde que se suscribió a la bendita página. Comenzaba a pensar que lo suyo no eran ese tipo de páginas, que quizá debía de levantar la vista de su ordenador para mirar a su alrededor.

─Hay veces que nos perdemos tanto por no mirar lo suficiente ─Fueron las palabras de Taichi Yagami, el hermano mayor de Hikari. Bastante tosco para algunas cosas pero no cabía duda que las palabras, algunas veces, lucían bien con su traje de abogado─. Sólo siéntate un día en un bar, bebe lo suficiente como para sentirte el dueño de todo y espera la oportunidad precisa.

─No me ayudas ─Respondió Koushiro sin muchas ganas de continuar con la broma. Taichi le sonrió con diversión─. No creo que encuentre a alguien en un bar estando borracho.

─Nadie escribió nunca un recetario para ello. ─Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, debía darle la razón al Yagami.

Comenzaba a admitir la recomendación de su mejor amigo como una posibilidad hasta que, sentado frente a su escritorio, revisó su correo y enhorabuena, llegó una solicitud. No quiso mostrarse ansioso, mas no puso demasiado empeño por evitarlo.

 _LadyCactus_89_

La foto de perfil de la cuenta era un cactus con un simpático sombrero de vaquero rosa. Le dio gracia pero no vio otra foto más que aquella. Le sonaba extraño pero no quería esperar otro mes y medio por una nueva solicitud.

 ** _KnowledgePower:_** _Hola_ _._

 ** _LadyCactus_89:_** _¿Eso es_ _todo lo que dirás?_

 _ **KnowledgePower:** Supongo que es lo primero que uno dice a un extraño._

 _ **LadyCactus_89:** Por favor, puedes hacerlo mejor :3_

 _ **KnowledgePower:** Hey, ¿cómo estás?_

 _ **LadyCactus_89:** lol Eso está mejor ;)_

 _ **LadyCactus_89:** Bastante bien. Eres lo único diferente que ésta página me ha enviado._

 _ **LadyCactus_89:** Quitando el nombre soso que llevas, espero que me entretengas bastante._

 _ **KnowledgePower:** Lamento decirte que soy algo aburrido._

 _ **KnowledgePower:** No miento en páginas de internet._

 _ **LadyCactus_89:** Así que cuando leo que eres pelirrojo, estatura media y complexión delgada, estás siendo sincero, ¿eh?_

 _ **KnowledgePower:** Completamente sincero jaja._

 _ **LadyCactus_89:** ¡Vaya!_

 _ **LadyCactus_89:** Me sorprendes. Y yo que creía que tratabas de impresionarme (?_

Koushiro no pudo evitar la sonrisa de idiota los primeros días de charla con LadyCactus. Se notaba ser una chica bastante jovial y todo cuanto decía le sacaba una sonrisa sino hasta una buena carcajada. Era genuina, siempre encontraba algo qué decir. No cabía duda que Koushiro encontrara en ella una persona tan fascinante.

Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses. No se había dado cuenta que llevaba hablando casi cinco meses con una mujer que conoció por internet. Pasaron de esa página de citas al teléfono, las llamadas y videos iniciaron y se hicieron cercanos contra todo pronóstico. Koushiro sólo podía pensar en la dulce y simpática rubia de orbes castaños que alegraba sus días. Le gustaba como era, le gustaban sus ocurrencias y todo cuanto salía de ella. Si él era aburrido, ella era todo lo contrario. Ella era un día soleado, ella era la brisa de abril que te hacía elevar la vista al cielo despejado. Era un pedazo de felicidad en una persona.

─¿Seguirás sonriéndole de ese modo al computador? ─La voz de Taichi lo hizo pegar un respingo, recordando que no estaba solo. Se volteó a mirar a su amigo castaño y lo vio con una ceja enarcada─. Si quieres jalarte el amigo, sólo dímelo y me marcharé.

─No seas ridículo, Taichi ─Respondió intentando no hacer notar demasiado su sonrojo─. Sólo es una amiga con la que hablo.

─Que hablas todo el maldito día ─Corrigió mientras caminaba hacia él trayendo dos latas de cerveza bien fría de la nevera─. Escucha, estoy feliz que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien charlar, que te haga ver así de feliz…

─¿Pero? ─Koushiro sabía que toda frase que iniciaba de ese modo, siempre requería un _pero_ al final. Aceptó la bebida de su amigo y ambos se sentaron en el sofá del departamento del pelirrojo.

─Pero no sabes nada sobre ella.

─Por supuesto que lo sé.

─Anda, dime cómo se llama realmente.

─Kiyomi Tsukishima ─Respondió de inmediato─. Tiene mi edad y vive en Yokohama. Es licenciada en nutrición y adora los cactus.

─De acuerdo, sabes sus datos más importantes ─Taichi se bebió un sorbo más de cerveza─, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado perfecta?

Koushiro lo miró con duda y su amigo no hizo más que rodar los ojos.

─Me refiero a que hay chicas maravillosas, por supuesto. Mi hermana es maravillosa, mi novia Sora es maravillosa, pero siempre hay algo que no las hace perfectas… Hikari lee mentes. Sora es controladora. ¿Acaso crees que puedes confiar al cien por ciento en lo que te tira internet y mucho menos en una chica que parece perfecta.

Koushiro intentó disuadir a su amigo diciéndole que solo eran suposiciones suyas y que era un paranóico. Pero el chico de letras era estupendo para hacer dudar a uno, tanto así que Koushiro terminó por cuestionarse a sí mismo las cosas. Siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona bastante centrada que basaba sus ideas en hechos comprobados.

Pero con la llegada de Kiyomi a su vida, había perdido esa vena curiosa o desconfiada hacia ella. Nunca se cuestionó todo lo que ella le decía, quizá porque imaginaba que todo cuanto ella dijese era la mera verdad.

─Nunca está de más en cuestionarse ─Finalizó el Yagami con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro antes de dar un último sorbo a su cerveza.

Koushiro se lo pensó un momento pero comenzaba a pensar que la idea de Taichi no era del todo descabellada. Quizá sí necesitaba saber más de Kiyomi porque no todo lo que nos dicen puede ser cierto. Pensó en sus padres, en sus desconocidos padres biológicos. Un punto de comparación algo drástico pero lo suficientemente real para replantearse los hechos.

─De acuerdo, pero no haremos nada ilegal. ─La sonrisa en Taichi era radiante. Si había algo que más adoraba su amigo era que le den la razón en algo.

* * *

Se acomodó los lentes de sol mientras intentaba su sombrero no se le cayese. Se sentía estúpido, ridículo pero por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía abordado por su mejor amigo. Miró a su costado y la sonrisa emocionada de Taichi sólo hizo que se sintiese aún más estúpido por confiar en él. Rodó los ojos molesto.

─Oh, vamos, no pongas esa cara ─Pidió Taichi sin borrar su sonrisa por encima de la espesa bufanda que cubría su cuello─. Gracias a ésto, tendrás una gran anécdota que contarle a tus nietos.

─¿Sobre cómo viajé a una ciudad completamente desconocida para mí solamente para descubrir si la chica con la que hablo, es real?

─Dah, es la mejor experiencia que vivirás gracias a mí ─Le guiñó el ojo y Koushiro solamente quería bajarse del tren y regresar a su casa, pero ya solo estaban a minutos de bajar a la estación central de Yokohama.

La idea del viaje había sido neta y exclusivamente de Taichi. El moreno le insistió por días para hacer aquella locura, excusándose que había visto por mucho tiempo un programa que desenmascaraba a parejas virtuales en caso de que éstas sean falsas.

─No tienes nada que perder ─Dijo Taichi el día que le propuso tal idea.

─¿Además de que, si ella nos descubre, podría demandarme por acoso?

─Estás con un abogado. Eso es lo de menos.

Taichi "Malas ideas" Yagami era su mejor amigo y aún sabiendo aquel apelativo, decidió aceptar la descabellada idea que le proponía. Es así como terminaron caminando entre las personas, aventurándose en una ciudad que nunca habían visitado antes. Koushiro se cerró mejor el abrigo gigantesco que llevaba encima para impedir ser reconocido por las personas. Lo último que quería era fallar en aquella _expedición_ , como bien lo había llamado Taichi.

─Descuida. La probabilidad de que nos encuentre es casi nula. Ahora solo tenemos que ir a hospedarnos al hotel que reservé cercano a la dirección de Kiyomi y comenzaremos la investigación.

─Esto es una locura… ─Y siguió los pasos de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Koushiro seguía hablando con Kiyomi con total naturalidad (o eso era lo que él intentaba aparentar), mientras Taichi trascribía los datos de Kiyomi en su agenda: horarios de trabajo, salida, rutina con sus amigos, todo. Se sentía como un maldito acosador pero si ya había entrado a la pista, no le quedaba de otra más que bailar.

─¿Y qué harás ésta noche? ─Preguntó Kiyomi cuando hablaban por teléfono.

Koushiro quedó congelado en su sitio, miró a Taichi como rogando auxilio. El moreno negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que su amigo era un pésimo mentiroso. Taichi comenzó a escribir en su agenda todo lo que debía decir.

─Yo… Pues quedé con Taichi para comer algo ─Dijo tras leer lo que su amigo le había escrito intentando no sonar robótico─. Te hablé de él, ¿no?

─Claro, el abogado. Es bastante divertido para ser un letrado, ¿o no?

─Pues… Lo es, lo es ─Respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizar sus nervios─. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

─Iré a ver una película con Misaki. Se estrenó una película que ella ansía ver, de alguna novela suya que no recuerdo el nombre ─La escuchó reír y Koushiro no pudo evitar sonreír al oírla─. De acuerdo, debo colgar. Misaki quiere que vaya a su casa a maquillarla. Hablamos luego, besos.

─Que se diviertan ─Respondió y colgó la llamada. Miró a Taichi que escribía en el computador de Koushiro─. ¿Qué haces?

─¿No es obvio? Estoy buscando los cinemas más visitados en el centro de Yokohama.

─¿Por qué? ─Taichi rodó los ojos.

─Amigo mío, si queremos hacer ésto bien, necesitamos ser más listos que ella ─Le enseñó la pantalla─. Iremos a Toho Cinema, porque si Kiyomi es como pensamos, irá al cine más reconocido de la ciudad.

─Ignoraré que dijiste eso ─Koushiro pasó por alto las palabras de su amigo para dirigirse a la cama y encender el televisor.

─¡Vamos, debes vestirte para irnos!

─¡No iré a acosarla! ─Respondió molesto.

─¿Quieres o no quieres que éste viaje valga la pena? ─Koushiro se encogió de hombros pero sin dejar de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Tenía tan mal presentimiento sobre el asunto pero no podía dar marcha atrás al asunto─. Eso, ve a vestirte que salimos en diez minutos.

Koushiro comenzaba a pensar que quizá contarle sobre Kiyomi a su mejor amigo fue una mala idea. Quizá ella era todo lo que la página decía, que era dulce y divertida, que en realidad no había nada malo en ella y quizá sea la única persona perfecta en el mundo. Suspiró rendido. No podía seguir engañándose.

* * *

Las personas circulaban a su alrededor. Había tantas personas como lo había en Odaiba e incluso más. Las tiendas a su alrededor estaban repletas y él sólo quería regresar al hotel, pedir servicio al cuarto y ver la maratón de Juego de Tronos que pasaba por HBO.

─Andando ─Indicó Taichi con un gorro de beisbol en la cabeza.

─ _El norte no olvida_ ─Susurró molesto y siguió a su amigo.

Taichi era bastante persuasivo y lastimosamente, él era un experto en desvelar páginas públicas como lo es una de cines. Contabilizó desde su computador la cantidad de boletos vendidos para cada película, las visitas que recibía por cada día. Todo. Eran un equipo ejemplar, para su mala suerte y era por ese motivo y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Kiyomi le había revelado en su anterior llamada, la única película basada en una novela que figuraba en cartelera y al horario que, según dio a entender la castaña, era la de _Me before you_.

Para su sorpresa y desánimo, no había nadie con el nombre de Kiyomi Tsukishima.

─Verifica bien ─Pidió Koushiro pero sin importar lo que en la pantalla de su portatil dijera, la cosa no cambiaba. Koushiro frunció el ceño con duda, por primera vez preocupado. Volvió a cambiar los dígitos de la página, volvió a cargarla pero nada.

Kiyomi Tsukishima no había dado muestra de vida en aquel lugar ni comprado ningún boleto de película.

Tragó pesado un momento.

─Quizá nos equivocamos de cine… ─Intentó consolar Taichi al ver el rostro desanimado de Koushiro pero sabía que las equivocaciones de ese tipo, teniendo en cuenta su conocimiento en burlar páginas así, era casi nula.

─Volvamos al hotel ─Pidió Koushiro y Taichi no pensó negarse a ello.

Salieron del predio público y se encaminaron a la parada de ómnibus que los llevaría de regreso a la zona hotelera. Koushiro se marchó con tantas preguntas en la cabeza, totalmente ensimismado en lo que Kiyomi podría o no ser. ¿Y si Taichi tenía razón? ¿Y si sólo era alguien ficticio que empleaba cuentas falsas para burlarse de otros?

Taichi invitó las primeras rondas de cerveza en el hotel pero aunque Koushiro lo seguía en las bebidas, su mirada no se alejaba de la pantalla del computador. Habían dos posibilidades, o su intelecto comenzaba a fallar o Kiyomi mentía.

─Iré a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? No te rompas la cabeza con ésto ─Dijo Taichi golpeándole amistosamente el hombro a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa cansada. Lo vio marcharse a su cama para regresar la vista a la pantalla de su portátil.

No quería recurrir a sus conocimientos bajos de informática pero la incertidumbre lo carcomía. Contra sus propios deseos, comenzó a una vasta investigación sobre todas las Kiyomi Tsukishima que existían en Yokohama. Fue sencillo descartar las que no entraban en el perfil de la chica risueña que le ofreció su página de citas meses atrás.

La noche alargó sus horas para Koushiro mientras él no cesaba de pensar en quién podría estarle jugando tal broma como era enamorarlo de ese modo para sacar de él algún beneficio. ¿Pero qué conseguía la farsante con todo aquel montaje? ¿Sacarle dinero? ¿Extorcionarlo? Porque nunca habían hablado de cuentas de dinero, nunca hablaron de información demasiado profunda.

─¿Quién eres, Kiyomi? ─Preguntó en voz alta a la nada. Tomó su lata de cerveza para dar un sorbo más mientras buscaba una respuesta coherente a su duda existencial.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y eso le provocó un respingo. Miró la pantalla y un número desconocido centellaba. Frunció el ceño con duda. ¿Debía contestar? Eran las dos de la mañana, ¿quién podría estarle llamando?

La llamada se cortó antes de que él contestara pero en su lugar, un mensaje llegó. Abrió enseguida y una gota de sudor frío recorrió su sien.

 _«¿Quieres jugar?»_

El número que acabó de llamarle había enviado un mensaje con solamente eso escrito. Comenzó a preocuparse aunque intentara disuadir a su paranoia. Quizá era un número equivocado. Quizá sólo era un borracho tratando de jugarle una broma a un número que marcó de casualidad.

Otro mensaje llegó. Dudó en abrirlo, tragó pesado pero terminó por hacerlo.

 _«¿Por qué tan tímido, Izumi-san?»_

Soltó el teléfono casi echándolo al suelo como si éste ardiese en llamas. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

─¿Koushiro? ─El pelirrojo dio un respingo fuerte y se giró a mirar a Taichi desde el umbral de su cuarto─. Escuché algo y creí que eras tú.

─¿A…Algo? ─Preguntó.

─Sí, venía del baño ─Dijo señalando la habitación de servicio que ambos cuartos compartían─. Pero tú estás aquí… ─La somnolencia en el Yagami comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo cuando cayó en cuenta de aquel detalle─. ¿Por qué hay ruido en el baño si tú…?

El teléfono de Koushiro comenzó a sonar, logrando que los dos hombres pegaran un respingo al mismo tiempo. Se miraron con duda, intercambiando miradas preocupadas entre el baño y el teléfono de Koushiro. Taichi tomó un paraguas para ir hacia el baño ante la idea de hacer frente a lo que sea que se encuentre allí.

─Contesta ─Exigió Taichi, pero Koushiro estaba congelado─. Hazlo, Koushiro.

El pelirrojo tomó su teléfono y atendió la llamada.

─¿Ho…?

─Tienes algo que quiero… ─La voz sonaba distorcionada, no sabía si era la de un hombre o una mujer. Era una voz programada, lo sabía y eso hacía más tétrico el asunto para el joven Izumi─. Dámelo o ambos lo pagarán.

─¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

Pero la llamada terminó. Taichi abrió la puerta del baño y Koushiro intentó detenerlo pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

Una nota en el retrete y una luz parpadante brillando en el lavabo.

 _«Dámelo»_ Rezaba en la nota. Bastó sólo un segundo reconocer que lo que brillaba en el lavabo no era un aparato común y corriente. Taichi tomó a Koushiro y lo jaló fuera del cuarto que compartían en aquel hotel. No dio tiempo a preguntas, no dio tiempo a precauciones como tomar su computador, solo corrieron hasta que el estallido resonó y la habitación en la que estaban brilló como una bengala en año nuevo.

El sonido y la intensidad de la explosión los hizo caer al suelo. De un momento para otro, tenían todo y al siguiente, estaban aturidos buscando una salida de aquel infierno.

Koushiro no comprendía qué sucedía, sólo sabía que Taichi yacía inconsciente al lado suyo y que debía llevarlo al hospital, mientras el sonido de la explosión y aquella voz extraña resonaba en su cabeza.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hey! Si pensaban que éste sería un fic sobre comedia romántica… Pues no, lo siento xD Necesitaba mezclar las cosas y pues, éste primer capítulo sería mi carta de presentación para probar un poco de otro género (?

Espero no decepcionarte, Jacque. Estoy poniendo todo el cariño en éste fic que no creo que supere los tres capítulos, así que, espero que éste primero te haya gustado :D

¡Nos estamos leyendo!~


	2. Chapter 2

Fic escrito para Jacque de las mendigas fickeras :3

Características: Koushiro ha conocido a una chica por internet (Mimi) y si bien no es su tipo y trabaja en algo totalmente distinto a él, lo cierto es que se está empezando a enamorar de ella. Siempre lo hace reír con sus ocurrencias y se convierte en la persona con la que más habla a diario. Taichi, como buen amigo que es, se da cuenta de los sentimientos del pelirrojo y le dice que a lo mejor tendría que investigar bien a la chica antes de intentar conocerla en persona porque qué tal si es una estafadora o algo así. Koushiro, desafortunadamente, no consigue hacer oídos sordos y decide investigarla como se hace en el programa Catfish (de parejas virtuales). Sí, ya se imaginarán de dónde saqué la idea. La cosa es que descubre un par de inconsistencias en las cosas que Mimi he la contado, como el sitio donde vive, a lo que se dedica o cosas así. ¿Pero será realmente una estafadora que quiere embaucarlo o habrá algo más? El chico está decidido a averiguarlo.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Koushiro nunca creyó en encontrar a alguien que lo llenase tanto como lo hizo la chica que una página de citas le concedió. Era su oportunidad para cambiar su opinión sobre ese tipo de sitios, aunque el destino le tenía algo más preparado / Para mi querida amiga Jacque del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Apariencias engañosas**

 **.**

Había veces en las que los recuerdos emergían a la mente sin que uno pueda hacer mucho por contenerlos. Eran como agua que encontraban su camino ante la más pequeña rendija abierta y cruzaban, buscando su curso. Le había sucedido tantas veces, recuerdos buenos, otros no tanto, recuerdos de infancia y otros que le hacían sentirse un tonto. Habían veces en las que se despertaba con un recuerdo revivido en algún sueño, como el día en que escuchó a sus padres hablando una noche, la misma en la que él descubrió que no tenían relación sanguínea.

Fue un recuerdo doloroso que durante mucho tiempo lo atormentó. Bastante, que incluso por las noches, despertaba con los ojos húmedos. Su madre lo descubrió una vez y su insistencia porque le cuente qué lo abatía terminó por revelarle aquel suceso. Aún podía recordar su rostro cargando pánico y tristeza. Su padre se acercó a ellos y como siempre, dio la fortaleza que a veces su madre no poseía o se le escapaba de su cuerpo.

Aquel día sólo podía asociar con una melodía que sonó una tarde en la radio cuando era mucho más pequeño. Recordarlo era recordar la forma en la que su padre cantaba a su madre, viéndolos sonreír tan radiantemente.

─ _You are my sunshine… My only sunshine… You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you… Please don't take my sunshine away…_

Aquellos versos quedaron grabados en su memoria y recordarlo era recordar aquel día. Aquellas sonrisas. Aquella tarde.

Y por muy extraño que le resultase en esos momentos en que su consciencia parecía cobrar un poco más de lucidez, oía la misma melodía en guitarra, lenta y melancólica, cargada de una esperanza abrumada que sólo poseía un único ruego.

La melodía era producto de su subconsciente, concretó, pues lo que en verdad oía eran voces de algunas personas. No entendía muy bien qué estaban diciendo pero a cada segundo, iba oyéndolos con mayor nitidez.

─¡…Entonces por qué no sólo dejamos que nos maten a todos! Estarás más feliz de esa manera, ¿no es verdad? ─Era una voz varonil y grave, sonaba molesta por lo que él pudo comprender.

─¡¿No crees que también estoy bajo mucha presión, Yamato?! ¡Maldición! ─Era una voz femenina la que le contestaba. Una muy conocida, bastante. ¿Yamato? Él no conocía a ningún Yamato.

De a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y las imágenes a tomar un poco más de forma entre tanta confusión. Vio a una pareja de pie, seguían discutiendo y lucían muy alterados. Intentó moverse, pues sentía que su brazo izquierdo estaba adormecido, fue cuando comprendió que estaba acostado sobre éste, mientras el suelo era su única comodidad.

─Nh… ─Emitió un gruñido de disconformidad cuando intentó mover su brazo, entonces la pareja cayó en cuenta de su presencia─. ¿Qué…?

─¡Koushiro! ─La mujer de hace un segundo se acercó a él con un semblante de alivio y sorpresa al verlo. Enseguida, sintió sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y el calor de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la cercanía, pero tras unos segundos después ella se separó y Koushiro fue consciente de muchos detalles en el rostro de la castaña que tenía delante─. ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto, idiota!

El pelirrojo quedó mudo un momento. ¿Por qué Kiyomi tenía el cabello castaño? ¿Por qué le estaba gritando? ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? Y entonces, su cerebro fue procesando los últimos acontecimientos antes de desmayarse.

Buscó enseguida a Taichi. Ambos habían sido afectados por una explosión que aún no tenía razón de ser.

─¿Y Taichi? ─Preguntó mirando a la mujer castaña y pasar su vista al rubio que se encontraba detrás de ella con un semblante serio─. ¿Hayato? ¿Qu…Qué haces aquí?

─Eres una genio, Mimi ─Habló el rubio acercándose a Koushiro sin ganas de bromear─. Taichi está usando el baño ahora mismo. No sufrieron mayores daños a raspones y moretones propios del impacto. ─Miró a la mujer─. Hay muchas cosas que debes decirle si quieres continuar con esto, Mimi.

─Lo sé…

─¿Mimi? ─Koushiro pasó su vista del hombre rubio a la castaña. Cuando los cabos parecieron atarse en su cabeza, él se alejó de ella─. Me… Me mentiste. Kiyomi nunca existió, ¿o sí?

─Tuve que hacerlo, Koushiro. ─Mimi se notaba decaída y no era para menos teniendo aquella mirada acusatoria por parte del pelirrojo─. Yo… No, nunca existió Kiyomi. Fue una identidad que adquirí para acercarme a ti.

─¿Por qué? Es decir… ¿Con qué fin te inventas una identidad falsa? ¿Querías robarme? ¿Secuestrarme? ─Miró a su alrededor y se encontró habitando una pequeña habitación de hotel que nunca había visto─. ¡Nos secuestraron!

─Genial, Taichi no era el único melodramático ─Murmuró Yamato sentándose en uno de los sillones que contaba habitación─. No los secuestramos, los hemos salvado de haber muerto. Porque si esa explosión no los aniquilaba, vendrían por ustedes.

─¿Quiénes? ─Todos se giraron a mirar a Taichi quien preguntó, el hombre salía del baño con semblante desconfiado─. Aun no comprendo qué tenemos que hacer aquí nosotros dos. Nuestro único crímen fue investigar a la falsa Kiyomi y terminamos metidos en algo mucho más gordo. ¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes?

Mimi y Yamato compartieron una mirada. El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole a Mimi la palabra. La castaña sólo pudo suspirar, acomodarse el cabello y sentarse junto a Koushiro, aunque éste quiso mantenerse alejado de ella.

─Trabajamos para una organización secreta llamada _Digivice_ , trabaja tecnología y experimentaciones web. Tu compañía te contrató para un falso proyecto.

─¿No te parece que sabría si se trata o no de un proyecto falso? ─Cuestionó de mala gana.

Mimi rodó los ojos.

─Tu función es monitorear el proceso de fabricación de softwares con fines comerciales ─Koushiro asintió─. Pues te digo que es sólo una fachada. Te contrataron porque lo que esperan que puedas crear es un enlace virtual.

─¿Enlace? ¿Q…Qué tipo de enlace?

─Uno en donde los chicos malos puedan tener completo acceso a los sistemas de varias naciones, incluyendo la nuestra. Todo está bien camuflado bajo un perfil falso, toda la mano de obra es de primera categoría y tú eres el que tiene experiencias en el asunto.

Koushiro quedó mudo un momento, procesando toda la información que le era brindada. Sentía su cabeza dándole vueltas y sólo quería acostarse a dormir, fingiendo que se tratara de un muy mal sueño.

─Antes de la explosión, recibí una llamada ─Dijo Koushiro reaccionando de golpe─. Una voz extraña dijo "tienes algo que es mío". Cuando hablas de chicos malos…

Taichi se pasó una mano al cabello y se lo revolvió, comprendiendo todos puntos que se encontraban sueltos hasta apenas unos minutos. Mimi y Yamato compartieron una mirada extraña que Koushiro no supo cómo tomársela.

─¿Y bien? ─Apuró el Izumi, estaba con la ansiedad fluyendo por todas partes de sí y no podía controlarlo.

─Necesitamos movernos ─Finalizó Yamato. Mimi asintió y tomó a Koushiro del brazo para levantarlo─. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dispersar nuestra posición. Lo que ellos buscan es lo que tienes ya elaborado, Koushiro.

El pelirrojo miró a Yamato con preocupación intentando hacer memoria de lo que él había hecho, entonces un flashback llegó a su mente.

─Tengo algunos documentos de mi investigación, pero no conmigo ─Miró a Mimi─. Están en Odaiba, en mi departamento.

Yamato y Mimi quedaron mudos un momento, extrañando a los otros dos presentes.

─¿Qué sucede?

─No hay nada en tu departamento ─Concretó Mimi─. Miyako, la que tú conoces como Misaki, se encargó de rastrear todas tus pertenencias puestas en tu departamento cuando dejaron Odaiba.

─Espera, ¿sabías que vendríamos? ─Preguntó con tono molesto Koushiro, soltándose de Mimi.

─Por favor, no habría que ser muy inteligente para saber que Taichi te convencería de descubrir a Mimi ─Dijo Yamato cruzándose de brazos, recordando que el castaño se encontraba a su lado─. Sin ofender.

─Aún no entiendo cómo un espía terminó siendo novio de mi hermana ─Comentó Taichi y como si algo hiciese contacto en su cabeza, tomó la camisa de Yamato con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes─. ¡¿Dónde está Hikari?! ¡¿Le hiciste algo?!

─¡Taichi, tranquilízate! ─Mimi se interpuso entre los dos hombres y logró que, de a poco, lo fuese soltando─. Hikari está bien. Está custiodada por Takeru.

─¿Quién…?

─Es mi hermano menor, ¿recuerdas? ─Yamato se acomodó su camisa─. Está en buenas manos, él nunca dejaría que le sucediese algo a Hikari, no mientras ambos estamos aquí lidiando con tu estupidez.

─¡¿Mi estupidez?!

─Por favor… ─Mimi los separó y fue a buscar su bolsón. Koushiro leía cada movimiento en ella, estudiándola en silencio. Muchas cosas aún se revolvían en su cabeza haciendo que todo pareciese tan irreal. Tanto tiempo él había soñado con conocer a Kiyomi y ahora que la tenía delante, cada vez temía saber más de ella─. Miyako y Ken nos esperan en la estación para regresar a Odaiba. Es nuestra única posibilidad para protegerlos.

─¿Llevarnos donde todo comenzó? ─Preguntó Taichi con tono sarcástico─. ¿No crees que, si ya saben que estamos aquí, irían directo a la estación para matarnos? ¿O esperarnos en Odaiba?

─Cariño, ¿no les dije que somos profesionales? ─Se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa y ropas en sus dos manos─. Saldremos de aquí y no seremos reconocidos porque esa es mi especialidad.

─Mimi es conocida como _Thousand Face_. Es buena para el camuflaje, no se preocupen ─Respondió Yamato, sentándose en su asiento inicial.

─¿Y acaso los otros espías no nos están rastreando para esperarnos fuera de ésta habitación? ─Siguió preguntando Taichi.

─Dios, eres molesto. No, tenemos quienes cubran nuestra posición por medio del hackeo. Koushiro no es el único bueno con computadoras. ─Finalizó Yamato─. Ahora, cállense y dejen a Mimi terminar.

La castaña arrojó unas prendas a Taichi y otras se las entregó a Koushiro─. Terminen de cambiarse y háganlo de prisa, tenemos el tiempo contado. Aún tengo que terminar con sus apariencias.

Tanto Taichi como Koushiro intercambiaron una mirada para dirigirse al baño y hacer lo que les había indicado la mujer. Koushiro tenía revuelto los pensamientos, sólo obedeció sin rechistar, hacía bastante tiempo dejó de proferir preguntas o cuestionamientos, sencillamente estaba cansado, muy cansado. Volvió a mirar a Mimi antes de entrar al baño.

Él se había enamorado de una mujer a la creyó conocer y resultó que no sabía nada sobre ella. De hecho, la que él creía conocer, no existía.

─Eres un idiota… ─Susurró para sí mismo Koushiro.

─¿Confías en ellos? ─Preguntó Taichi, sorprendiéndolo a mitad de estarse quitando su camisa.

─¿Confiar? Ni siquiera confío en lo que yo pienso… Esto es tan confuso…

─Ellos tienen a mi hermana, maldición. Sabía que ese rubio extranjero no era de fiar. ─Taichi se deshizo de sus pantalones y se colocó los jeans que le entregó Mimi─. No sé si pueda confiar en ellos, pero mientras tengan a mi hermana, estoy atrapado.

─No nos queda mucho más que ceder a lo que están diciendo ─Corroboró Koushiro─. Pero, ¿qué sucede con eso de los dos bandos? ¿Chicos buenos, malos? No entiendo.

─Ellos dicen ser los buenos. No lo sé, es muy confuso… Tienes que admitir que acertaron con respecto a tu trabajo.

─Son espías, Taichi. Debían acertar, ese es su trabajo ─Taichi asintió.

─¿Qué tanto hablan ahí? Salgan de una vez que nos esperan. ─La voz de Yamato sonaba molesta y ellos no hicieron más que apresurar el paso para continuar con aquel circo del cual no tenían mayor comprensión que la de sus propias vidas.

* * *

Siempre se había preguntado cómo habría sido vestirse de la piel de otro. Llevarse el mundo por delante con otra identidad, fingiendo ser otra persona, actuar de una manera distinta a la tuya. Pues, en la actualidad que se encontraba abordando el tren que los devolvería a Odaiba, vivía lo que era lucir como alguien que no era.

El cabello oscuro y un poco más largo, ropas casuales, paso paranoico, mientras a su lado iba su mejor amigo con el cabello rojizo, ropas igual de informales y lentes de sol que le daba un aspecto más juvenil. Miró a sus costados y por detrás suyo caminaba la pelirroja que cuidaba sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo, iba el azabache alto y apariencia reservada cubriéndoles de frente. Nadie notaba que se encontraban juntos y eso era lo mejor que podían hacer mientras tanto.

El tren tomó su curso, sin contratiempos que los hiciese retenerse más de la cuenta. Koushiro intentaba no mostrarse preocupado pero le resultaba imposible al ser consciente que venían tras su cabeza. Miraba a los costados, buscando a alguien que le pareciese extraño. No podían ser los únicos infiltrados que iban en aquel tren y pensar en eso, le revolvía el estómago.

─¿Quiénes calmarte? ─La voz femenina a sus espaldas lo puso tieso. Sentía el aliento de Mimi contra su cuello y eso erizó la piel de su cuello─. Estás sudando demasiado.

─N…No me hables. Se supone que no nos conocemos ─Susurró el Izumi y escuchó la sonrisa de Mimi a sus espaldas, poniéndolo aún más nervioso─. Esto será sencillo para ti, pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a mentir.

─Y de vuelta con la moral… ─Mimi se acomodó a su lado, ambos de pie mientras su reflejo se encontraba en el vidrio de la ventana que los veía viajar como dos extraños─. ¿Por lo menos puedes agradecerme de que te salvé? No puedo dejar que te suceda algo.

Koushiro hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

─¿Por qué? ¿Por qué perderías tu trabajo?

─Porque me gustas. ─Las palabras de Mimi sonaron tan chocantes que Koushiro casi se volteó a mirarla con sorpresa, pero ella tomó su mano y se la apretó con la suficiente fuerza que le recordase que no estaban en el mejor lugar para llamar la atención─. Nunca le di mi nombre verdadero a nadie… De hecho, comenzaba a cansarme de ésta vida de huir y fingir ser otra persona, pero sólo me vi ante la necesidad de revelar quién soy cuando te conocí mejor.

─Si es alguna artimaña tuya… ─Sintió la fuerza de Mimi en su mano y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo callar─. Lo siento, pero aún no puedo procesar que la chica con la que hablé durante todo este tiempo, me ha estado mintiendo sobre todo.

─No mentí sobre el todo ─Respondió Mimi y él la miró con curiosidad. Ver la sonrisa de Mimi le provocó un vuelco a su pecho, uno que sentía desde que la conoció─. Cuando decía que podía ser quien soy cuando hablo contigo… Es verdad. Como te lo dije, nunca di mi verdadero nombre a ninguna otra persona que no trabajase conmigo.

─Yo…

─Te propongo algo, ¿está bien? ─Preguntó Mimi y su sonrisa no pudo sino desarmar a Koushiro─. Cuando todo esto termine, tengamos una cita real.

─¿Y cuándo terminará todo? ─La sonrisa en Mimi fue opacándose de a poco, comprendía que no era algo de un día─. Olvídalo.

Mimi soltó su mano y él continuó con la mirada fija en su reflejo, en la nueva persona que se observaba con ojos cansados, con hombros caídos y una vida que sólo quería recuperar. Él sólo quería regresar el tiempo y no haber conocido a Kiyomi.

* * *

Cuando tienes a personas desconocidas siguiéndote lo único que tienes en mente es ser rápido o eso fue lo que Koushiro Izumi, con su nulo conocimiento en persecusiones de tal calibre, descubrió.

Cuando descendieron del tren que los destinaban a Odaiba, creyó que el excesivo cúmulo de personas sería un punto a su favor para no resaltar ante sus perseguidores, pero fue precisamente aquel detalle que lo llevó de perderse de Taichi y Yamato, teniendo sólo a Mimi de su parte.

─Necesitamos movernos ─Dijo Mimi para tomar su mano y apresurar el paso entre las personas.

Koushiro trataba de seguirle el paso pero parecía una tarea difícil. No era para menos, él era un sencillo ingeniero de sistemas, ella era una espía. No podía exigirse mucho.

─¿Qué ocurrirá con Taichi? ─Preguntó Koushiro mirando a sus espaldas, incapaz de reconocer a su mejor amigo o al compañero rubio de Mimi.

─Yamato es excelente con la defensa, está seguro. Confía en mí.

─Eso es difícil ─Respondió Koushiro bajito.

Mimi se detuvo abruptamente y el pelirrojo chocó contra ella. Una mirada por parte de la castaña y todo pasó demasiado rápido. Sintió las manos de Tachikawa empujando su pecho hasta sentir una fría pared de alguna tienda contra su espalda; lo siguiente fueron los labios de Mimi sobre los suyos.

No lo pensó, de hecho, cuántas veces había deseado aquel beso en sus sueños que cuando sucedía, su mente se puso en blanco. Cerró los ojos y sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de la chica que apresó sus labios.

Mimi se separó un poco y sonrió ladinamente, estudiando su rostro sonrojado por tantas cosas.

─¿E…Eso fue una estrategia? ─Preguntó Koushiro, temiendo la respuesta.

─En parte ─Respondió y ésta volteó ligeramente su mirada sobre sus hombros─. Están aquí, buscándonos. Miyako entró en las cámaras de seguridad de varios puntos vitales a la redonda de nuestra ubicación. Necesitamos escabullirnos hasta Fuji TV.

─¿Qué hay allí? ─Preguntó Koushiro luchando por no mirar los labios de Mimi.

Ella sonrió para besarlo otra vez. Algo en el interior de Koushiro sintió que el segundo beso no representaba ninguna estrategia para pasar desapercibidos de sus buscadores. Y eso lo hizo sonreír a mitad del beso.

A ojos de cualquier otra persona, ambos podían pasar por una pareja joven recorriendo la ciudad como si nada. Una chica pelirroja y su novio, no resaltaban de la multitud y su destino carecía de importancia para muchos.

Iban de la mano hasta llegar al edificio en cuestión. Fuji TV.

A Koushiro aún no le quedaba muy claro el motivo de su destino pero no estaba en posición para preguntar, no cuando Mimi era la única oportunidad que tenía para seguir con vida.

Mimi parecía embebida en su personaje, era natural al caminar o hablar, sonreía como si no tuviese que huir por su vida y la envidiaba en parte. Entraron al edificio y Mimi habló con recepción, Koushiro notó que la espía enseñaba una tarjeta negra a uno de los hombres con quienes hablaba y éste enseguida le dedicó una sonrisa pre-estudiada.

Los pasos de Mimi se dirigieron al elevador siendo seguido de cerca por Koushiro. Él la miraba entre cautela y asombro.

─¿Qué tarjeta es la que le has enseñado al sujeto de recepción?

─Cuando trabajas para Vice, tienes gente que te respalda. Personas que trabajan encubierto y que maquinan desde las sombras ─Respondió Mimi sacando de su cintura una tarjeta negra, la misma que enseñó a recepción minutos atrás─. Vice no es cualquier compañía. Y somos los buenos, recuérdalo.

Koushiro se guardó sus comentarios para apartar la mirada de Mimi y centrarla en la ciudad que veía a través del vidrio del elevador. Mimi había apretado el último subsuelo del edificio, mientras Koushiro se preguntaba a dónde se dirigían realmente.

Según lo que Mimi le había revelado, Miyako los tenía vigilados para avisar si tenían a los malos siguiéndoles los talones, pero a juzgar por la actitud relajada de la espía pelirroja frente a él, no había moros por la costa. ¿Debía confiar completamente en Mimi?

Sus pensamientos fueron vilmente interrumpidos cuando un sonido extraño y un temblor se hicieron sentir en el elevador que los transportaban. Mimi lo sujetó con fuerza para arrinconarse contra una esquina de la cabina cuando ésta se detuvo abruptamente. Oyó a Mimi proferir una maldición y enseguida la vio tocarse el oído.

─¡Miyako, ¿qué sucede?! ¡Miyako! ─Gritaba Mimi contra el comunicador que descansaba en su oído derecho─. ¡Miya…!

─ _Lamento interrumpir la transmisión, pero se acabó el juego._

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos y al segundo, se arrebató el micrófono del oído para tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con sus tacones.

─¿Qué sucedió? ─Preguntó Koushiro.

─Intervinieron la comunicación con mi fuente. Nos tienen. ─Mimi levantó la mirada al techo de la cabina y luego miró a Koushiro─. Cárgame.

─¿Qué?

─¡Sólo agáchate y toma mi pie. Trataré de abrir la compuerta de emergencia de arriba. Sería peor que nos encuentren.

Koushiro no opuso resistencia tras sus palabras y juntando sus manos, se agachó para soportar el peso de Mimi. Ella se quitó los tacones y lo usó para elevar su estatura hasta el techo de la cabina. Había un cerrojo para una llave pequeña, ella tenía una horquilla y era todo lo que necesitaba. Se quitó el detalle del cabello para emplearlo como llave mientras Koushiro contaba los segundos que le demoraba tal tarea, recordándose por qué nunca había empezado a levantar pesas si en algún momento de la vida, eso podría llegar a ayudarlo.

─Sólo tenemos que… ─La frase de Mimi quedó en el aire cuando el elevador retomó su curso ascendiendo hasta el primer subsuelo.

El repentino movimiento del elevador provocó que ambos dentro de la cabina perdieran equilibrio y cayeran sobre el otro hasta llegar a su destino. Las puertas se abrieron y entre maldiciones y dolores, tanto Koushiro como Mimi levantaron la mirada hacia lo que los aguardaba por fuera.

Varios cañones de pistolas apuntando hacia ellos y un rostro bien conocido para Mimi.

─Thousand Face… Siempre es un placer verla.

Koushiro miró atentamente al sujeto que los recibía. Alto, cabello graso y largo cubriendo parte de su rostro, tez pálida casi grisácea y ojos cansados, tristes quizá. Vestía una gabardina larga hasta los talones y un aire que detonaba peligro.

─Si fueran tan amables de seguirme ─El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano y enseguida los hombres que apuntaban con sus armas a los dos objetivos se introdujeron dentro de la cabina para tomarlos por la fuerza hasta sacarlos de allí.

Ninguno trató de resistirse, no cuando el cañón de las armas descansaban sobre sus sienes. Koushiro miró a Mimi y ésta le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa con una frase muda de sus labios formando un _todo estará bien_.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un gran golpe en la cabeza, dudaba que fuese un puño y no la culata del arma que tenía hace un momento contra la frente. Su cuerpo se volvió lánguido y lo último que vio fue el cuerpo de Mimi cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Y la frase de la canción de Johnny Cash en la cabeza… _Please don't take my sunshine away._

* * *

Notas finales:

Siempre me había imaginado a una Mimi espía, una que pudiese pasar desapercibida disfrazándose de tantas cosas, por eso no perdí la oportunidad de implementar aquel detalle en éste fic, de ahí su nombre como _Thousand Face_ o Mil caras.

¡Gracias por leer!~


	3. Chapter 3

Fic escrito para Jacque de las mendigas fickeras :3

Características: Koushiro ha conocido a una chica por internet (Mimi) y si bien no es su tipo y trabaja en algo totalmente distinto a él, lo cierto es que se está empezando a enamorar de ella. Siempre lo hace reír con sus ocurrencias y se convierte en la persona con la que más habla a diario. Taichi, como buen amigo que es, se da cuenta de los sentimientos del pelirrojo y le dice que a lo mejor tendría que investigar bien a la chica antes de intentar conocerla en persona porque qué tal si es una estafadora o algo así. Koushiro, desafortunadamente, no consigue hacer oídos sordos y decide investigarla como se hace en el programa Catfish (de parejas virtuales). Sí, ya se imaginarán de dónde saqué la idea. La cosa es que descubre un par de inconsistencias en las cosas que Mimi he la contado, como el sitio donde vive, a lo que se dedica o cosas así. ¿Pero será realmente una estafadora que quiere embaucarlo o habrá algo más? El chico está decidido a averiguarlo.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Koushiro nunca creyó en encontrar a alguien que lo llenase tanto como lo hizo la chica que una página de citas le concedió. Era su oportunidad para cambiar su opinión sobre ese tipo de sitios, aunque el destino le tenía algo más preparado / Para mi querida amiga Jacque del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Cierra los ojos**

 **.**

Resultaba tan extraño pensar que hace unos días, su único entretenimiento era realizar maratones de Game of Thrones junto a Taichi, Hikari y escribir, casi todos los días, con una mujer que creía conocer. Incluso se llegó a cuestionar lo poco divertido que era y que eso lo hacía sentirse avergonzado muchas veces, al menos cuando se ponía a pensar en la chica de internet.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el concepto de _adrenalina_ pasó de aguardar la muerte de un personaje en su serie a temer por la suya propia. Irónico.

Sentía su cuerpo entumecido conforme iba recuperando la consciencia. Le pesaba y dolía partes de su cuerpo y su cabeza parecía darle vueltas. De a poco, fue consciente del ruido a su alrededor, como de un alboroto que no reconocía muy bien. Y cuando quiso abrir los ojos, la negrura delante parecía permanente. No pudo darse cuenta que tenía la cabeza metida en una bolsa de lona hasta que trató de llevarse las manos a ella y caer en cuenta que llevaba las muñecas atadas. Brillante, pensó.

─Koushiro ─Oyó a su lado. Enseguida, el pelirrojo reconoció la voz de la mujer que lo acompañaba, trató de girarse pero se recordó que yacía inmovilizado de muchas maneras─. ¿Estás despierto?

─Lastimosamente ─Respondió─. ¿Te encuentras bien?

─En lo que cabe, sí. ─La escuchó suspirar y una pequeña risita salió de ella─. Debes de estar odiándome ahora mismo, ¿no?

─No más de lo que ya me odio a mí mismo ─Confesó Koushiro.

Trató de reacomodarse y sólo entonces se percató que estaba recostado contra una pared maciza, aunque el graznido insoportable continuaba a su alrededor sin comprender de dónde venía todo aquello.

─Lo siento ─Dijo Mimi─. Quizá no me creas, pero todo lo que hicimos, todo lo que hice, fue para protegerte. De a poco, necesitábamos involucrarnos en tu vida y proteger tu área de familiarización. Necesitábamos mantenerte resguardado… Eres importante y no lo digo sólo por la compañía. Eres importante para mí, como no tienes idea. Sólo… Sólo cierra los ojos y todo estará bien…

─… ─Koushiro guardó silencio, no se atrevía a responder, no como quisiera.

Recordaba a su madre diciéndole algo semejante como cuando se cayó por primera vez de la bicicleta o cuando fue la primera discusión fuerte que oyó de sus padres. Todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor, pero ella lo sostuvo con esas palabras.

 _Cierra los ojos, todo estará bien._

La idea de sentirse dolido por lo sucedido ya no tenía sentido en esos momentos. Ya no se trataba del raspón de una caída o la discusión de sus padres. No.

Koushiro no sabía si viviría o no, así que ya no había cabida para el enojo y mucho menos para la tristeza. Suspiró y las ganas de decir tantas cosas a Mimi, cosas que en verdad sentía, fueron interrumpidas cuando oyeron el sonido de una puerta correrse y pasos ingresando a donde se encontraban.

Entonces, la oscuridad desapareció junto con las dos bolsas de lona que cubrían sus cabezas y se encontraban cara a cara con dos guardias armados y el cabecilla, el hombre de cabellos largos y aceitosos que los interceptaron a puertas del elevador.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios cuando los admiró tan inofensivos, totalmente a su merced que Koushiro sintió frustración y miedo.

─Debo decir que me sorprendes, Izumi-san ─Inició el hombre con voz calma─. Admito que lo tomé un poco a la ligera, pero la seguridad de sus archivos son respetables. He puesto a trabajar a mis mejores hackers y ninguno ha logrado dar con sus investigaciones. ¿Acaso los ha borrado? ¿Lo tiene guardado en una parte que no conozco?

─Creo que me sobreestima demasiado, Señor…

─Yukio Oikawa ─Respondió─. No vale la pena mantener el anonimato con futuros cadáveres, así que nos ahorramos el suspenso ─La sonrisa en el hombre era retorcida, algo que le hacía sentir náuseas al más joven─. ¿Y bien, Izumi-san? ¿Me dirás dónde guardas la información que te pertenece por las buenas? ─Los ojos de Oikawa viajaron al guardia de su derecha que, con un asentimiento, tomó por el cabello a Mimi y la arrastró por el suelo hasta regresar al lado de su superior, acomodando el cañón de su arma contra la cabeza de la mujer─. ¿O por las malas?

─¡Mimi! ─Gritó Koushiro ante el gruñido de dolor lanzado por la agente─. ¡Suéltala!

─¡Koushiro, no te preocupes! ¡No importa lo que digan o hagan, no les…! ─Las palabras de Mimi quedaron en el aire cuando el guardia que la sostenía, golpeó con la culata del arma el rostro de la mujer, echándola contra el suelo.

─¡Mimi! ─Bramó Koushiro al verla con el rostro sangrante─. ¡Déjenla, por favor!

─Eso corre por tu decisión, Izumi-san ─Comentó Oikawa─. Dinos lo que buscamos y ella no sufrirá… Tanto. ─Los ojos de Yukio fueron de vuelta a su guardia y éste comprendió sus palabras, enseguida la punta de su bota acabó estrellándose contra el estómago de Mimi, haciéndole escupir sangre y saliva por igual, quitándole aire en el proceso.

Los ojos de Koushiro se aguaron y el nombre de la castaña no dejaba de brotar de sus labios. Quiso acercarse hasta ella, pero el otro guardia se lo impidió. Una mirada por parte de Mimi y una sonrisa que congeló el alma al chico.

─Todo… Todo estará bien… ─Susurró con las pocas fuerzas que aún poseía.

El guardia no se molestó en esperar otra orden por parte de Yukio para arremeter más y más golpes a Thousand Faces, haciendo que el charco de sangre sobre el cual se encontraba, sea más y más prominente. Pero a cada paliza recibida, ella lo miraba y pedía que él no dijera nada.

─Se me está agotando la paciencia, Izumi-san ─Comentó Yukio acercándose a Mimi─. Y creo que a su amiga también. ¿Acaso esperas que éste bello rostro quede irreconocible? ─Una risa sarcástica salió del mayor─. Sería irónico, ¿no? _Thousand Faces…_

─Déjela libre… Por favor… ─Exclamó con el aire yéndose de él─. Te lo diré todo, pero déjala…

Yukio lo miró un momento en silencio, estudiándolo y buscando verdad en él, y sólo cuando estuvo completamente seguro, hizo un gesto con la mano al guardia que golpeaba a Mimi para que se detuviera. Mimi tenía sangre brotando por varias partes de su cuerpo, como también moretones y cortes de profundidad considerable. Admirarla era doloroso, pero al menos habían parado.

Koushiro levantó los ojos hacia Yukio con toda la determinación que pudo conferir en esos momentos de terror.

─Necesito un ordenador y unas pinzas.

Tanto Yukio como los guardias miraron a Koushiro con extrañeza pero fue el primero quien les ordenó que hicieran lo que el chico dictó. En cuestión de un minuto, ya tenía la notebook del equipo y unas pinzas finas en su diestra, junto a la mirada inquisitiva de Yukio Oikawa y sus hombres.

Koushiro se concentró en abrir la computadora y establecer una conexión con los datos de su propio ordenador con un enlace personal que sólo él manejaba y a medida que lo hacía, Koushiro pudo ser consciente de su entorno.

Se encontraban en un tipo de depósito con muchas cajas alrededor y en cada una de ellas, la marca que las clasificaba como "frágiles" iba inscripta. Otro detalle que notó a medida que tecleaba, era el sonido de hace un momento. No eran graznidos y ni alboroto: era el aire. Ellos se encontraban en algún tipo de avioneta y el sonido se colaba hasta allí.

A juzgar por el tamaño del sitio en donde se encontraban, no debía ser más que una avioneta privada, uno que no superase los 600 o 700 mts de la ciudad, si consideraba que se encontraban aún en tierra nipona, más específicamente, Odaiba.

Recordaba a Taichi cuando lo oía estudiar para sus defensas tanto en la universidad como en casos reales, él debía estudiar todo lo relacionado a la situación que se le presentaba. Tenía cuidado hasta del más mínimo detalle, estudiaba el terreno, su entorno, todo lo que podía influir en él, en las posibilidades que tenía para tomar una decisión o no.

Koushiro siempre fue de las personas que sobrepensaba las cosas antes de realizarlas. Para una situación, él ya tenía unas posibles doce repercusiones y muchas veces se odiaba por ello, porque su cerebro no podía tener un estate quieto muchas veces.

Pero en esos momentos, agradeció esa característica suya.

─¿Cómo va todo eso, Izumi-san? ─Preguntó ansiosamente Yukio.

─El enlace con mis archivos está por terminar. ─Dirigió su mirada a Mimi─. Apenas termine, déjame curarla, por favor. Tiene heridas profundas y necesita detener la hemorragia.

Una sonrisa se figuró en los labios del líder de la organización enemiga que le sentó tan desgarrador al Izumi.

─Todo a su tiempo ─Respondió.

Koushiro trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo pero la idea de ver a Mimi sangrando y más aún, ante la magnitud de la hemorragia que se escapaba de su cabeza, temía por su vida. Apretó los puños con fuerza y trató de pensar que aquello era todo lo que necesitaba hacer para que estén a salvo.

─A todo esto, ¿por qué has pedido la pinza? ─Preguntó Oikawa.

Koushiro se había olvidado por completo de aquel pedido inicial hasta que el hombre se lo mencionó. Miró la herramienta y aspiró aire con profundidad. Tomó el mango de la pinza y se la llevó a la boca bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

─¿Qué se supone que haces?

─La razón por la cual no daban con mis archivos ni la información que poseía era porque la tenía conmigo ─Y finalizada su explicación, la pinza terminó metida en su boca mientras Koushiro la maniobraba.

Un hilillo de sangre corrió por la boca del Izumi a medida que avanzaba en su extracción hasta dar con un diente cuya raíz yacía teñida de su propia sangre.

─Todo lo que había trabajado durante mi inserción al cuerpo de especialidad informática de la empresa me resultó terriblemente sospechoso, pero preferí no decir nada al respecto. Me concentré en investigar por lo bajo y recaudar información por mi cuenta a medida que vendía la imagen de inocencia que mis superiores adoraban de mí. Debo decir que me esperaba un desenlace como éste y previéndolo, me introduje un micro-dispositivo en uno de mis dientes para mantenerlo bajo cuidado.

La sorpresa en Oikawa como en los dos guardias era genuina, apreciando toda una faceta nueva en el chico hacker que raptaron en un principio. El líder de la compañía enemiga se acercó a Koushiro para observar de primera mano toda la información obtenida y que era traspasada a la computadora que se le dio al Izumi.

─Quiere decir que, durante todo éste tiempo, jugabas a dos bandos, ¿eh? Me sorprendes, Izumi-san ─Comentó Oikawa con una sonrisa satisfactoria─. Me resulta hasta seductora la idea de que trabajes para mí. Tu intelecto nunca fue desvalorado por nadie, pero ahora más que nunca, tu astucia me resulta tentadora.

Koushiro le dirigió una mirada a Yukio que éste no pudo discernir muy bien a qué venía.

Quizá fue la adrenalina de la que Koushiro creía vivir sólo cuando se encontraba delante de la televisión o fue la que se coló en su interior para tomar el arma que llevaba Yukio en su cintura cuando éste bajo la guardia al ponerse junto a él y tener un modo de amenaza para cambiar el orden inicial.

La computadora siguió en el suelo cargando información mientras Koushiro se encargó de poner en práctica todas las películas de acción vistas y sujetar a Yukio con su brazo mientras que su mano libre apuntaba a su sien y lograba hacerse respetar frente a los otros dos guardias, quienes dudaron un segundo en bajar o no sus armas pero a pedido del rostro de su jefe, terminando por patearlos hasta que quedaron lejos de su alcance.

─Tienes dos opciones ─Comenzó a decir Koushiro─. Me dejan ir con Mimi y dos paracaídas o te vuelo la cabeza y destruyo toda la información que necesitas. Elije.

─Debo aplaudir el resurgir de testosterona en ti, Izumi-san ─Comentó Yukio con falsa gracia, claramente molesto y asustado por el arma que se acomodaba en su cabeza─. Lo que pides es razonable y lo avalo. Pero dame tu diente y la computadora deja a salvo.

Koushiro asintió y retrocedió para que la computadora lo tuviese uno de los guardias. Así mismo, Yukio hizo un gesto a otro de sus guardias para que accedieran y le acercaran a Koushiro un paracaídas.

Como pudo, tomó a Mimi por el brazo para colocárselo por el hombro y salió del cuarto, no sin antes entregarle el diente que se extrajo de sí mismo a Yukio Oikawa. Cerró la puerta de inmediato, en caso de que quisieran cambiar de opinión y asesinarlo.

Corrió cómo las posibilidades se le permitían, cargando a una muy inconsciente Mimi hasta que dio con la puerta de la avioneta y con lo poco que conocía sobre ese tipo de aperturas, la abrió y el golpe de la altura casi lo arrastró al exterior. Se sujetó como pudo y por la puerta de metal y arraigó mejor a Mimi a él, colocándose el chaleco de paracaidismo en el proceso.

La adrenalina seguía fluyendo por él, por ese motivo, el ataque de pánico y el de vértigo no tuvieron cabida cuando las voces de los guardias se escucharon tras él.

─¡Qué no se escape! ─Oyó a Oikawa gritar tras ellos y lo que impulsó a Koushiro a saltar fuera de la avioneta privada.

El sonido del viento a la altura en la que estaban, taponó sus oídos y la intensidad del golpe que provocaba su caída hacía que sus movimientos le pareciesen más ralentizados. Estaba arraigado a Mimi y la idea de morir sonaba constantemente en su cabeza, junto con el deseo de que todo lo que estaba viviendo sólo fuese un mal sueño en donde te despierta el miedo a morir como una descarga eléctrica.

─¿Koushiro? ─La voz de Mimi lo trajo a la realidad y ella entró en pánico al encontrarse cayéndose a mitad de la nada, mientras Koushiro la abrazaba─. ¡Tienes que abrir el paracaída! ─Bramó. Y con el jalar del seguro, el efecto de inercia golpeó sus cuerpos cuando la gran tela especial despegó contra el aire para hacer un contrapeso a su caída.

Koushiro ya no podía ver a la avioneta que quedaba detrás, ni siquiera se recordó del dolor de muela que sentía al haberse extraído un diente de una manera tan arcaica como lo hizo hace un momento. Cuando él levantó los ojos encontró los castaños de Mimi, los bellos ojos de abril que lo observaban con confusión producto de los golpes recibidos y de la sangre que iba secándose en su piel.

Había hecho cosas impulsivas en los últimos días. ¿Qué importaba añadir una más a la lista? Pensó. Porque en esos últimos días se dio cuenta de cuán fina era la línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Por ese motivo, tomó a Mimi por el rostro y la acercó a él para besarla. Fue un beso tosco y tonto, pero que expresaba el alivio de verla viva y de la adrenalina que corría como fuego sobre pólvora en él, estallando en su interior.

Mimi no lo rechazó, ¿cómo podría? Ella se aferró mejor a él y enredó sus brazos a su cuello mientras le daba más forma al beso, olvidándose que se encontraba cayendo a tierra firme. Quizá aquel fuese el mejor beso nunca antes dado por ninguno, y eso era bastante si contamos que Mimi pudo haber tenido miles de escenarios increíbles en lo que llevaba su carrera de espía.

Pero a Koushiro no le interesaba realmente. No cuando el agua los recibió a mitad de la Bahía de Tokyo. La carpa del paracaídas cayó encima de ambos, haciéndolos sonreír y continuar el prolongado beso de hace un momento. Estaban vivos, heridos, pero vivos y eso era gracioso teniendo en cuenta el desenlace de los acontecimientos recientes.

─ _Izumi Koushiro y Tachikawa Mimi_ ─Se oyó con fuerza desde un megáfono, alertándolos─, _quedan arrestados por exhibicionismo y pornografía_ ─

─ _¡Dame eso, idiota!_ ─Se oyó una segunda voz en el megáfono.

Tanto Koushiro como Mimi se quitaron la carpa de encima para apreciar a un muy sonriente Taichi mofándose de Yamato quien sólo tenía palabras de ofensa para el hermano mayor de su novia por utilizar inapropiadamente un artefacto de la policía.

Un suspiro de alivio quedó fuera por los dos protagonistas de aquel episodio de película vivido hace un momento, siendo ayudados por paramédicos para salir del agua y ser atendidos de inmediato, pues ambos tenían heridas considerables, como Mimi en su cabeza y Koushiro en su boca.

* * *

Cuando los informes fueron procesados y las declaraciones a DigiVice dadas, todo quedó bastante claro.

El jefe de la compañía de Koushiro junto a sus asesores y parte de los productores del mismo, fueron puesto bajo arresto por complicidad con terrorismo virtual.

La compañía clandestina de Yukio Oikawa fue descubierta y desenmantelada, llevado a prisión junto a otros confabulados.

Mientras que Koushiro Izumi se encontraba con una sensación muy extraña en la boca, intentando hacer pasar lo que la prótesis dental le producía. Al perder el diente extraído, Koushiro fue asistido para recuperarlo con otro y claro, el pelirrojo perdió un diente bajo la excusa de tener archivo dentro, siendo algo que se le ocurrió en el momento para hacerle creer a Yukio que tenía todas las cartas a su favor.

No le vino en vano el haber asistido noches enteras a Taichi, practicando los debates y casos para sus defensas frente al estrado. Debía ser astuto, era lo que Taichi decía siempre, y en ese momento de improvisación lo fue. Claro que perdió un diente, pero se ganó el tiempo suficiente para crear un virus que eliminara todos los archivos del sistema de Yukio Oikawa y su compañía.

Koushiro Izumi podía ser un blando e ingenuo, pero tenía madera para espía, según se lo dijo Ryo Akiyama, el actual presidente de la compañía DigiVice.

Pero Koushiro Izumi sabía de primera mano que lo suyo no era lo de andar escondiéndose, hurgando asuntos ilegales para desenmascarar a los malos. Koushiro era de los que se sentaba frente a una computadora a crear programas, software que hiciese el trabajo por otros. Le gustaba ver series online y quedarse despierto leyendo libros sobre motricidad humana.

─¿Piensas dejarme sola toda la noche? ─La voz a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear casi de inmediato y su rostro cargado de admiración no dio tiempo a pensar en algo coherente para decir.

No cuando tenía a Mimi en ropa interior frente a él.

─Yo… Eh… No quería…

─¿Molestarme? ─Ella sonrió y se acercó a él para enredar sus brazos a su cuello─. ¿Mientras me baño? Cariño, me molesta que no tomes baños conmigo.

Ella mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y él trató de no poner la cara de idiota que ponía siempre que ella hacía algo semejante. Su sonrisa no hizo sino aparecer y ella lo besó entonces, sintiendo cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo se despertaba y se volvía mucho más de lo que creía conocer sobre sí mismo.

─¿Segura que no quieres ir a la fiesta de Vice? ─Preguntó Koushiro cuando ella se separó de él.

─¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ser una chica normal, quedarme en el departamento de mi novio a ver su serie nerd y comer comida chatarra toda la noche?

─Hey, no es una serie nerd ─Repuso Koushiro y ella rio para besarlo nuevamente.

La brisa de la noche los atrapó descubiertos y abrazados en el balcón de su nuevo departamento, mientras los pijamas los vestían y la pizza se horneaba en su cocina. Koushiro se separó un poco de Mimi y ella le sonrió con dulzura, como él adoraba que lo hiciese.

Entonces el sonido del horno avisando el tiempo de cocción finalizada los alertó. Mimi entró al interior e ir a por la pizza que horneaba, mientras Koushiro entraba de regreso y admiraba a su novia sacando la cena, el televisor en pausa con la imagen de la apertura de Game of Thrones y un sillón de dos cuerpos aguardándolos.

Sonrió para sí mismo y fue a ayudar a su novia a la cocina donde ya estaba cortando en triángulo la cena. Entre risas y besos, todo sabía mejor. Todo.

Porque Koushiro Izumi creía ser de los que se quedaban en su departamento a comer comida chatarra mientras veía su serie favorita, sin saber que él también podía llegar a ser el chico que salva la situación, sacrificándose y quedándose con la chica al final del filme.

Por esa razón, terminó aceptando el trabajo como programador de Vice mientras velaba las espaldas de _Thousand Faces_ en sus misiones por mantener el orden.

La puerta sonó con tres golpes y Koushiro fue quien se dirigió a abrirla, encontrándose con la amable sonrisa de su viuda vecina de sesenta y tantos años, trayéndoles una bandeja de pastel casero.

─Señora Kugawara, qué sorpresa. ─Comentó Koushiro.

─Espero no llegar en momento inoportuno, pero quería traerles algo a ti y a su esposa, Kisuouske-san. Nos alegra tenerlos en el departamento. Ya sabe que para cualquier cosa, estamos los vecinos para ayudarlos. Que tenga una buena noche, Kisousuke-san. ─Koushiro recibió la bandeja de pastel con una sonrisa y un sincero agradecimiento, despidiendo a la mujer y volver al interior de su departamento.

Y por ese mismo motivo, por esa faceta suya que descubrió estando con Mimi Tachikawa, más conocida como Megumi Kisousuke por los nuevos vecinos, fue que decidió tener una nueva identidad para trabajar encubierto.

Miró a Mimi desde la entrada y su sonrisa fue todo lo que él necesitó para saber que él la protegería. Pase lo que pase, él lo haría.

Recordó la canción que amaba, recordó el cómo su padre se lo cantaba a su madre, recordó sus sonrisas y supo que ese momento era el que él recordaría mientras oía a Johnny Cash cantando en su cabeza.

… _Please don't take my sunshine away…_

* * *

¡Y de ésta manera, finaliza mi primer Mishiro! :'D

Espero que les haya gustado o que por lo menos, les haya sacado alguna que otra sonrisa x3 Principalmente a ti, Jacque :D

Nos estaremos leyendo~


End file.
